1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tattooing ink containing water, colored pigments and a binding agent for binding the colored pigments with the water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Originally, for tattooing purposes an incision was made into the skin in an archaic manner, the wound subsequently being dyed with ink, ash or other coloring substances. Nowadays, the dye is introduced into the skin by a needle in order to make a picture or text permanently visible on the skin. The dye is introduced into the skin at the same time the skin is being pierced. The prick must neither be too superficial, nor must it penetrate too deeply. If the dye is introduced merely into the outermost skin layer, i.e. into the cell layers of the epidermis, the dye particles are washed out and shed in the course of constant renewal of the epidermis. If the dye is introduced into the skin too deeply, bleeding will occur, which results in a wash-out of the dye from the skin.
However, any type of tattooing injures the skin, if a dye is injected into or under the skin, respectively. This may cause inflammation. It is, therefore, not only important to pay attention to special cleanliness and to use sterilized instruments, but also to use dyes having specific properties, which reduce the risk of inflammation.
Up until about the end of the 20th century for the most part dyes were used consisting of water, alcohol, glycerin, rose water, in part, and colored pigments. Modern dyes are normally free of alcohols. They are based on an aqueous solution containing pigments as dye particles.
Apart from specific tattooing dyes, ink is nowadays also still used for tattooing purposes, like it was practiced even decades ago. The ink consists likewise of colored pigments and water. In order to overcome the hydrophobic properties of the pigments, additional binding agents are used for all modern dyes. This counteracts the material separation of water and pigment, so that the pigment is dispersed in the water.
Shellac is often used as a binding agent, partially in combination with other substances. Ink as well normally contains shellac as a binding agent. In the case of tattooing inks, shellac is always combined with other substances. To black tattooing ink mainly a mixture of shellac and borax is added. This is a reasonably priced mixture, which is adequate for common dyes. High-quality tattooing inks and colored dyes on the other hand are often based on a combination of shellac and ammonia. In addition, so-called povidones are also known as binding agents, which serve as binding agents to regulate viscosity.
Modern tattooing inks of qualified manufacturers have in common that they possess good color and/or light fastness. They are also not hazardous to health to the extent that they have been tested for heavy metal contaminants and do not contain carcinogenic aromatic amines.